


Girls vs Boys (Band Wars)

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Children, Diary/Journal, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Kids, Playgrounds, Writing Prompt, boys vs girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: The girls vs boys playground wars have gotten out of hand, escalating into the cutest large scale conflict ever seen.





	1. Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entries from the Journal of Pete Wentz of the Blue Bears Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, consider, people from bands as little kids fighting a huge war, each army lead by one of the Ways.

7/17 Day Entry 1

My name is Pete Wentz of the Blue Bear Army. It has been six days since we declared war on the dreadful Mika Way of the Pink Bunny Army who have claimed the castle by the fence. I am currently writing this journal from the volcano, where our leader Gerard Way sits at the top. We don’t know what exactly lead to the war between siblings, but it had put us all against each other. I don’t know the last time I’ve seen my friend from next door Jo, but she’s the enemy now. I can’t trust her if I see her.

Currently, I am in charge of weaponry. We raided the ball shed and have footballs and basketballs in case of attack. Andy and Frank have the foam bats that Frank brought to the playground the day the war began. They act as guards against the Pink Bunnies. 

7/18 Day Entry 1

We are currently attempting to take back the monkey bars from the Pink Bunnies. They have three guards on it. We send out a few brave souls to scout out the area. They leave at night.

7/18 Night Entry 1

The group leaves now. We hope for their safe return, and we can plan out the assault. They are sneaking over, across no man’s land, past the balls that have been thrown from either side. Past poor Ryan R, who has not moved since he received that kick ball to the face only 10 minutes ago. We fear we may not be able to recover him, but we are trying to get one of our medics out there with one of our last remaining band aids to save him.

7/18 Night Entry 2

Jeremy has begun his journey to save Ryan R. He is accompanied by Frank with his bat to deflect enemy fire. We have not gotten word from our scouting group, but we hope that we can get Ryan R. back before it is too late.

7/18 Night Entry 3

Ryan R. has been saved! He has minor injuries, and after 2 ccs of apple juice he is back on his feet! He is currently on watch duty. He claims that, the dreaded Bethany… had hit him with the ball real hard. Like super hard. We need to keep on the watch for her. Some say you don’t see her coming until she’s attacking you… She’s number one on our ‘to capture’ list.

7/16 Day Entry 1

We have lost 3 brave souls yesterday night, we believe they are being held in the castle. I have never seen the inside, but we should only see it when we storm the castle and take it and finally drive those Pink Bunnies away.

Only one person returned from the group that was taken. His name is Patrick, and he said he knows how to get us in to the castle. We plan to attack at night, just three of us. Gerard sends me, Patrick, and our greatest soldier, Alex, to go get Mika. When we kidnap her, we will be able to take over. 

7/19 Night Entry 1

Patrick, Alex and I are sneaking through enemy territory. We have two soldiers with us as back up. Dallon and Ryan S. They plan to act as a distraction for if we see any of those bunnies. 

There’s currently a petrol nearby. Three girls. Ryan S. recognized one as Stacey Smith. She is a weapons expert, and we have been trying to capture here so we can find the cones. Stacey however always has escorts. Currently, she is being escorted by Nicole and Hayley. 

Dallon and Ryan S. are going to distract them while Alex, Patrick and I get closer to the base.

7/19 Night Entry 2

Ryan S. and Dallon got Stacey, Nicole and Hayley far enough away that we managed to get into the castle. Mika should be in the room above us. We’re going to get her…

7/19 Night Entry 3

We’ve been stuck in this room for a while, we’re waiting for the guards to pass. Alex gave me the record book so we could get an idea of who the guards are. I flipped to the page labeled “Mr Wright’s 1st Grade Class”. We figured out one of the guards is Jackie Barakat, but I something just caught my eye. One of the kids in th

7/19 Night Entry 4

Patrick was a filthy spy!! Seconds after I noticed him in record book, he yelled to Jackie and she rushed in with the other guard and took Alex and I captive! Patrick revealed himself to be a girl in descise! He was really Patricia from Mr Wright’s class! I should have known!! I had talked to Patricia before the war started! How did I not realize it was her?! Mika came down and spoke to us, then threw us in the jail with the other boys they captured. It seems I am trapped until Ryan S. and Dallon can get in and save us. Until then, we’re stuck. 

The other captured are Jon from Mr Hall’s class, Ray from Mr Armstrong’s class, and Taylor from Mr Hoppus’s class. They have been kept in the dark about everything that has been going on outside of the castle. 

7/19 Night Entry 5

Jo came down to see me. She’s one of the youngest members of the force behind, Bethany… Bethany is pure evil… 

Jo didn’t say anything, just stood guard with the other girl. She looked back at me a few times, waving a little but the guard snapped at her to stop. She was one of the ones who didn’t know what they were getting into.

We’ll have to see what happens in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest other people to appear (preferably with a side to be on) and I hope you found this as amusing as I did.
> 
> And watch out for...
> 
> Bethany...


	2. Hayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Journal of Hayley Williams of the Pink Bunny Army

7/20 Day Entry 1

My name is Hayley Williams of the Pink Bunny Army. I serve under Mika Way as an escort to Stacey Smith with my friend Nicole. She is the only person who knows the location of the cones, and we must keep her out of the hands of the Blue Bears. We recently had to drive off two boys, and managed to capture two others last night. Patricia’s spy mission went perfectly. We are however still trying to recover our two lost soldiers. There is one kid we are keeping an eye on. He has been advancing at us from the left. Scouts say it is Rian with an I. He is without any allies, and we plan to capture him when he gets into our territory.

Until then, we stay on guard. 

7/20 Day Entry 2

We have not managed to get anything out of Pete and Alex. They even refused the lollipop Jo offered them. We need to figure out what will make them talk. Stacey suggests that with five captured, an assault will occur soon. We have recalled everyone to be on guard, while Nicole, Stacey and I are going to get the cones. 

7/20 Day Entry 3

We have snuck off to get to the cone stash. Only Stacey knows the secret code to get the cones, and as long as no boys see us, we should be able to get it.

7/20 Night Entry 1

We have been walking for a long time. But we made it. The secret shed behind the trees. We snuck up to it. No one was around, and Stacey pulled a piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket, then opened the combination lock on the door. We opened it, and inside were the cones. Mika would be pleased when we returned with these.

7/21 Day Entry 1

We made it back with all the cones. Mika gave us juice boxes as rewards and we got to nap in the tower. Now we are waiting for the battle to start. While we were gone, they captured Rian with an I. Finally. Now we’re just waiting for the attack. Bethany is back on the hunt again, she said that she’s going to try to bait the medic again, as she wasn’t able to get him when they went for Ryan R.

7/21 Day Entry 2

Patricia gave us a journal found on the Pete kid. We are now on high alert for Dallon and Ryan S. likely attempting to release our prisoners. Ryan S. and Dallon are tricky ones, and it will be hard to keep and eye out for those two. We have our best guards protecting those we captured.

7/21 Day Enty 3

Nicole and I started scouting no man’s land for balls we can recover. We managed to get 3 kickballs and 2 footballs. We could have gotten more if it weren’t for the boys who started throwing more at us and we had to run. We got the balls back, and everyone’s still waiting for an assault.

7/21 Night Entry 1

Our scouts are sure we are about to be attacked. We’ve seen Blue Bears getting really close, so we’ll have to work hard on keeping them away. I have to fight now, I’m leaving this journal somewhere safe.

7/22 Day Entry 1

I am Nichole Row. I found this in Hayley’s things. The assault came hard. The boys were set free, and Hayley was among the 7 taken prisoner. Mika had gotten away with a lot of soldiers, and Jo, Patricia, Jackie, Bethany and I are awaiting her return. We don’t know why the boys haven’t taken this place, but we will have to wait to find out. We can’t let them win.


End file.
